Love is the Cure
by pink-neon
Summary: Hermione, famous St. Mungo's Healer, is hired to take care of the rich, arrogant Draco who is suffering from an unheard-of disease. Will she survive her stay at Malfoy Manor before she goes completely crazy?
1. Default Chapter

LOVE IS THE CURE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
ST. MUNGO'S. 8:30 PM.  
  
"Hermione, the twin devils are here!"  
  
"Not again." Groaning, Hermione Granger, former Head Girl of Hogwarts two years ago, and now one of the most popular healers currently working at St. Mungo's, proceeded to the sixth floor lobby only to find her best friends chatting with her fellow healer, Violet Waters.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" the infamous Harry Potter greeted.  
  
Hermione scowled and folded her arms on her chest. "Alright. So, what do you two want? This better be important because I'm in a middle of an operation," she said sternly.  
  
Ron Weasley gulped in a way that said "Uh-oh". "Well, it was Harry's idea..." he muttered.  
  
Harry glared at his red-headed friend. "Excuse me? You were the one who said 'Hey, let's go visit Mione!'" he told him.  
  
"And why would you bother?" Hermione said, eyeing them like a hawk.  
  
Ron turned red before saying in a low, squeaky voice, "Nothing?"  
  
"Ron Weasley! Harry Potter! I can't believe you!" Hermione yelled, livid. No one, not even Violet, bothered to touch her in this state.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you here...got a patient to check..." Violet muttered, sensing she isn't needed and sped off towards the elevator.  
  
"The other day you came here to ask me to baby sit Percy's son, Edwin, who did nothing but throw up, wail and puke! Then you convinced me to skip work so we could 'hang out' together but only to get me drunk. Let's not forget the time you scared my patients to death by disguising yourself as Voldemort and the time you told my boss he looked like an old prune who smelled like rotten eggs!" Hermione ranted on.  
  
"You forgot to mention that phone call we made, pretending to be Death Eaters who escaped in Azkaban and threatening everyone that we're out to get you all. That was my personal favorite," Harry said, grinning at the memory of their successful prank.  
  
"I agree," Ron said heartily.  
"I couldn't really fathom how you guys suddenly became the replica of Fred and George. Instead of growing up and maturing through the ages, your brains seemed to go backwards!" Hermione told them.  
  
"Gee, I'm flattered," Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared at them. "Honestly, you guys! Don't you have other things to do other than bother me? St. Mungo's had never been so peaceful since I worked here. I'm surprised I haven't even been fired!" she said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe next time," he said.  
  
"Or maybe," Ron said, eyes shining, "our pranks aren't good enough for our professional Hermione to be fired? Suppose we try the scaring-the- guards trick again, eh, Harry?"  
  
"Maybe we should," Harry agreed, smiling at Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Hermione exclaimed. "What is it with you anyway that wants me to lose my job?"  
  
"Simple. We want you to become an Auror like us. Then, the Golden Trio will be inseparable as ever," Ron said.  
  
"We're inseparable this way," Hermione told them.  
  
"No we aren't," Harry said, dropping his smile.  
  
"Harry, Ron, we already discussed this...Whatever my job is, wherever we are, we'll still be together. Look at us, we're still the same trio we are when we hadn't left Hogwarts yet, goofing around, laughing, carefree..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, we need you. Each passing day, older Aurors need to be replaced and less want to enter such a complicated job like this. But with a talented girl like you, we will be much happier that way and together we'll capture every single rule breaker single handed," Harry told her.  
  
"Harry, Ron, please..." Hermione said, looking away. "Is this why you really came for?"  
  
"Actually, no," Ron said, grinning.  
  
Harry blinked. "No?"  
  
"Remember the tickets?" Ron said, looking expectantly at Harry.  
  
Harry looked confused. "Tickets? What-OH!" He slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah...the tickets..."  
  
Hermione looked suspiciously at her best friends. "Ok...what tickets?" she asked.  
  
Ron grinned. "Front row tickets to the best Quidditch World Cup Tournament! We got some extra ones from Harry's fan club's president. You know? Colin. Says it's a 19th birthday present for Harry. Can you believe it?" he said.  
  
Hermione laughed to see Harry blush furiously. "Yeah, so did you say thank you, Harry?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Of course he did! It would be rude not to. And I bet those fans kept his letter sealed and highly protected inside a big, charmed chest and is hidden inside a big golden shrine. You know," Ron said, answering for Harry who was unable to speak at the moment.  
  
"You should've given him at least a signed photo for a sign of appreciation," Hermione joked.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry wailed.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. I'll stop," Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"So, can you go with us at the World Cup? Please?" Ron begged.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Anything to make my pathetic friends silent," she said. "Besides, if I refuse, you two won't give up on nagging me into going anyway."  
  
Harry grinned. "Too right we will," he said.  
  
Just then, Violet came inside again. "Hermione, big trouble," she said, sounding as if she had run all the way there.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to her. "What is it, Violet?" she asked. "My patient...Mr. Welling did he made it?"  
  
"Yes. But it's not that..." Violet said. "It's...well...Mr. McWell wants to see you in his office now."  
  
"What?" Hermione said, her heart dropping.  
  
"You mean that old boss of yours who don't know how to smile?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, but she looked panicked.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with seeing him?" Ron asked, frowning.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You don't understand, Ron...He's, well..." her voice trailed off. She knew perfectly well what was wrong. McNeill was very strict, scary and feared by all people in St. Mungo's. Being called in his office meant one thing: trouble.  
  
"Violet, you didn't happen to tell him I left Mr. Swelling's room to talk to my best friends, do you?" she asked.  
  
Violet looked affronted. "Of course not!" she said.  
  
"But then..." Hermione said.  
  
"What? You wouldn't think he'd fire you, would he? Oh, finally! Our hard work finally paid off!" Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione glared at them. "Oh, shut up," she growled. "I have to go now. See you." With that, Hermione left the room.  
  
"Have I mentioned to you she looks absolutely scary?" Ron told Harry.  
  
MCWELL'S OFFICE. 8:45 PM  
  
"Ah, Granger. You're just in time, as always. Sit down," Mr. McNeill told Hermione as she arrived at the white super clean office of her boss.  
  
Hermione nervously sat on a hard oak wood chair.  
  
"I have been browsing through your recent records and files, Granger," Mr. McNeill told her, staring at her.  
  
Hermione nervously prayed with her gold ring, twisting and turning it around her middle finger.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...?" Hermione said as she squeezed her eyes shut and told herself, "This is it! I'm gonna be fired!"  
  
"I have decided..."  
  
Hermione's hands shook.  
  
"...that it would be better..."  
  
Hermione held her breath.  
  
"...if you stop working here for a while," Mr. McNeill finished.  
  
Hermione's heart froze. A few seconds of silence passed, until she was unable to control herself. She stood up and shouted, "I know! I know I've been such a bad Healer! But please, sir, give me another chance...please...I'll do anything...just-just don't fire me...I love this job..."  
  
Mr. McNeill frowned. "What are you talking about, Granger? I'm not firing you. I'm giving you a different assignment this time, since you're easily the best person qualified for the job," he told her.  
  
"O-oh," Hermione said. She felt like hiding inside one of those large, antique jars lying around Mr. McNeill's office or just vanish into thin air just so she could get rid of the embarrassment. "How stupid could I get?" she thought angrily. She blushed. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was just shocked..." she said lamely.  
  
Mr. McNeill nodded. "Quite alright, Granger," he said. "So, anyway, your assignment is to spend a few weeks and take care of some sick person. But not just any sick person, Granger. Lots of professional people like you have been hired to tend to him, but none of them, and I say none, have found out a cure for him. Of course, you can always quit anytime if you want, but if you succeed, I'll give you the highest position in this hospital."  
  
Hermione was stunned. "You mean...I'll replace you?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Precisely. Anyway, I'm going to retire next month," Mr. McNeill said. "So, what do you say, Granger?"  
  
Hermione smiled. This is too much an opportunity to lose. "I can hardly wait," she told him.  
  
"Good, good. The patient's cousin will fetch you tomorrow at your condominium by eight o'clock sharp in the morning. Good luck, Granger."  
  
A/N: So how was it? Please don't question me about electricity in the wizarding world...Let's just say, they became modern now. Don't forget to review!!! I don't care if it's flames or what! Draco will be up in the next chapter so better stay tuned! : )  
  
pInknEOn 


	2. Patient: Who?

CHAPTER 2: MEET THE PATIENT  
  
8:00 AM. CONDOMINIUM LIVING ROOM  
  
"Harry, I told you, not working at St. Mungo's doesn't mean I quit being a Healer," Hermione explained for the third time to Harry who was at the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Then where are you going?" Harry whined.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't know. Somewhere in London, I don't know...just in where the patient lives," she said.  
  
"But what if it's a horrible place and they hurt you and make you their slave or something and then lock you in the dungeons or Avada Kedavra'd you or-"  
  
"Harry, quit jabbering. I can take care of myself, thank you," Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione!" Harry wailed.  
  
"No need to be so overprotective, mister," Hermione said, just as she heard a loud "pop".  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!" she screamed as she saw the face of a blonde haired guy in robes of deep blue.  
  
"Hey Hermione! What happened? Is-everything alright? Do you want me come there?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"No need to...I'm fine. I'll just call you later, ok? Bye," Hermione told him and before he could object, clicked off the phone.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry, miss...?" the intruder said. He had white blonde hair and cool gray eyes that strongly reminded Hermione of someone and his midnight blue robes were made of the finest silk.  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger," Hermione supplied as she held out her hand to him.  
  
The guy took it. "And I'm Orion. Are you ok, miss?" he said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I was just surprised. I believe you're the patient's cousin?" she said.  
  
Orion nodded. "That's right. You don't mind if we go there via Portkey, right?" he said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, not at all," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok," Orion said. He pulled out a small leather bound book from his pocket together with his wand. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said as she held tight to her three Luis Vuitton suitcases.  
  
Orion activated the Portkey, and he and Hermione touched the book and felt the familiar tugging at their navels.  
  
After a few moments, Hermione, who had her eyes squeezed shut, opened it and was greeted by the grandeur of her soon-to-be house. It was so huge and splendid, with lots of expensive stuff lying around.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Orion asked her.  
  
"Wow," Hermione gushed as her eyes traveled to the large painting of a very well known artist. "Do you live here?" she asked.  
  
"Most of the time, but I do have my own mansion at Switzerland," Orion replied. He clapped his hands and a rather small, ragged house elf came running down the hallway.  
  
"What does sir want from Edby?" the elf asked.  
  
"Please take Ms. Granger's things to her prepared room. You know where it is?" Orion said.  
  
The elf nodded his head vigorously, its big long ears flapping, and disappeared from the room.  
  
"Would you like to join me in the living room for some hot tea?" Orion asked Hermione.  
  
"Ok, sure," Hermione replied enthusiastically, eager to see the rest of the house. She followed Orion and soon, her jaw already dropped on the floor when she saw the living room.  
  
"Please have a seat," Orion told her. After a few minutes, another house elf served their teas with additional cakes.  
  
"I hope you're comfortable here. Feel free to tell me if you have any problems," Orion said.  
  
Hermione just nodded her head. "So...about this sick guy..." she said. She lifted her cup and sipped her tea.  
  
"He's still sleeping now. So probably tomorrow, you'll meet him," Orion told her, smiling that mysterious smile.  
  
"I can hardly wait," Hermione said. Oh, she has no idea...  
  
9:21 AM. 2ND FLOOR HALLWAY.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to wake you up so early, Hermione, but..." Orion apologized.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I mean, I can be very grumpy during early morning..." Hermione told him.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand," Orion said.  
  
"At least I'm going to see my patient now at last," Hermione said brightly as Orion steered her towards the right corridor.  
  
Orion smiled at her. "Anxious?"  
  
"Yeah. I think he's kinda mysterious. You know, the way he didn't show up at breakfast this morning. You said he always keeps to his room?" Hermione said while keeping up with Orion's steps.  
  
"That's my cousin," Orion said. He looked at Hermione. "He doesn't exactly make a good first impression, you know, so don't be surprised if he acts a little, weird. But at, er, times, he's really nice. I trust you can handle him."  
  
"I do hope so," Hermione said, "But, what do you mean he doesn't make a good first impression?"  
  
Orion glanced uncomfortably at his left. "Well...nurses usually last under his service for, uh, hours, or if lucky, a day," he said.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "That long?" she said in disbelief. No wonder no one has been able to cure him, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, look, we're here," Orion said as they stopped at a huge glass door labeled "MASTER'S BEDROOM".  
  
"Don't be nervous. He won't bite-hopefully," Orion told her as he saw Hermione tense beside him.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it," Hermione said, her voice a little squeaky.  
  
Orion gave her one encouraging look before turning the shiny door handle to reveal the most elegant place in the whole manor.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to come here since yesterday, Or."  
  
Hermione spun around and her mouth formed a big O.  
  
"Hey, is that the way to greet your favorite cousin?" Orion said jokingly.  
  
"You're my only cousin."  
  
"Yeah, well. Anyway, I've found a new nurse for you," Orion said and looked at Hermione, expecting her to introduce herself.  
  
"Oh my god, this is not happening," Hermione whispered.  
  
Orion blinked. "You ok?" he whispered.  
  
"NO! Because my patient is Draco Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy standing before them, paler than ever yet so cute and charming. His hair was not slicked back like usual and his eyes were still ice grey. But there was something different about him, maybe it was the fact that he looked so fragile.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You know me?" he said.  
  
Hermione felt like hyperventilating. Of course she knew who he is! She had seen that face years ago, the same sneering, smirking face of a blonde who used to get her, Harry and Ron into trouble.  
  
"Of course I do, Malfoy! In case you're wondering, it's me, Mudblood Granger!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at him.  
  
You could easily the shocked look on Draco's face. "YOU?!" he spat out in disgust.  
  
"Yes, me!" Hermione said. She groaned. "Great. Now I have to take care of a ferret for weeks. The worst few weeks of my life!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"I don't need a nurse, and certainly not you, of all people!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh, you need me, alright?!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Oh, no I don't! You're going to have to leave!"  
  
"As much as I like that thought, I can't! I won't get to be Top Healer!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care if you get promoted or not. I don't want you!" Draco wailed, acting precisely like a five year old.  
  
Orion watched in amusement as the two continued bickering. He had never seen his cousin this mad before. Maybe it is a bad thing-or maybe not.  
  
"Will you two just stop it?" he said.  
  
"Shut up!" both hollered at him.  
  
"Oops..." Orion muttered.  
  
"Or, she's going to poison me once you leave me in her care! Or worse, sell me to Potter and his minions to torture! I'm going to die!" Draco said overdramatically.  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"See? See? Or, she's gonna kill me!" Draco said.  
  
But Orion knew better than to be deceived by his cousin's act. "No, Draco. I have had enough with all this nurse crap. You can't just fire people at the mere sight of them. You give Hermione a chance," he told him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I mean it, Draco. She stays," Orion said firmly, looking at Draco squarely in the eye and Draco knew he had no escape.  
  
"Oh, how I hate you!!!" Draco yelled. "OUT!!!"  
  
Hermione glared at him before stomping out of his room with Orion trailing behind her.  
  
4:18 PM. GUEST ROOM. COUCH.  
  
Hermione stared at the window outside her room, trying hard to process what the house elves and other servants of the manor told her about their "Master".  
  
According to them, Malfoy wakes up at 8:30 am and sleeps at 11:00 pm. His whereabouts is only at his room, no where else. He always faints, vomits, has severe chest pains and high fevers, among many others. Hmm...Malfoy sure is hard to handle. I wonder what Harry and Ron say if I tell them...IF I tell them...But what about Malfoy? Hmm...Maybe a little arranging would do...  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chappie? Oh, this means thinking OR words supposed to be in italic. Gets? Ok! Reviews pls!!!! 


	3. New Adjustments for the Master

CHAPTER 2: NEW ADJUSTMENTS FOR DRACO  
  
8:48 AM. DEVIL'S-I MEAN MASTER'S BEDROOM.  
  
"Stupid birds," Draco Malfoy muttered under his breath as he reached for his brush.  
  
He had just woken up because of the loud rackets the birds were making, which resulted into another one of his daily throwing-up routines. And Draco Malfoy was not pleased.  
  
Boy, will they be in for another "Draco in a Bad Mood Day".  
  
The first victims were the house elves who, every morning, deliver him his food and fix his bed.  
  
"Where's my breakfast?!" Draco demanded.  
  
The house elves cowered under his glare.  
  
"Ma-master...will eat br-reakfast...at-at the d-dining hall now, sir..." one stammered.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who told you? Is it Orion?" he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"N-no...master, 'tis Miss...He-hermione, master...Miss t-told Edby and Tinky t-that Master...shall not receive food if M-master does not...e-eat at the dining table f-for breakfast, lunch...and-and dinner, sir," the elf told him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed in anger. "That mudblood! How dare she...! All of you, OUT!!!"  
  
The house elves complied in fear.  
  
"I will show her who's boss...Oh, the nerve of that filthy mudblood..." he mumbled in anger.  
  
9:01 AM. DINING HALL.  
  
"I can't believe you're enemies before at school," Orion told Hermione.  
  
"We still are," Hermione said dryly. She took a bite of her pancake with syrup. "And I can't believe you're a Malfoy."  
  
"Why not?" Orion said amusedly.  
  
"You're too good to be one," Hermione said.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione replied.  
  
"So, do you think Draco will come this morning?" Orion asked instead.  
  
"Well, if he's really hungry or angry he'll by chance come," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Orion nodded. "But I think he's going to have a heart attack when he sees this place," he said with a grin.  
  
Hermione grinned back.  
  
A few hours ago, Hermione woke up really early to start fixing the whole mansion. The once cold, depressing house now spelled CHEERFUL. Everything was painted in different colors instead of the old plain white. Hermione also added some new modern furniture and flower and plants to create a nice, cozy ambience.  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I sure do. Brightens the mood in this place," Orion said.  
  
"Whew. For a while, I was afraid my work would be unappreciated," Hermione joked.  
  
Just then, the master of the house came bursting through the doors.  
  
"Oh, hi, Malfoy. Nice of you to join us. Oh, don't worry, breakfast is still served," Hermione said casually, ignoring the glares Draco was giving her.  
  
"Granger, I have a lot of questions and I want answers NOW," Draco demanded.  
  
"Ok. Shoot," Hermione said.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF FORCING ME HERE TO BREAKFAST?!" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione blinked. "Forcing?" she said innocently.  
  
"Answer me, Granger!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Malfoy, this is simply part of my scheme to find a cure for you. I'm your nurse, remember? Plus, don't you like to spend your meals with us?" Hermione said like talking to a five year old kid.  
  
Draco sent Hermione "the look".  
  
"Hey, Draco, come on and sit. You've got to try this really delicious pie that Hermione herself baked. It's heaven!" Orion piped up, obviously in the wrong time.  
  
Draco shifted his attention to him. "Shut up! Nurse or not, I refuse to do such a ludicrous thing! And if eating means having to sit at the breakfast table 'next' to Granger, then forget it!" he said.  
  
"You sure you're not gonna eat?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes!" Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"Suit yourself," Hermione said.  
  
Draco gave her one last look that means that she's dead before exiting the room, only to return moments later.  
  
"Come to eat at last?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I forgot to asked you something," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said.  
  
"WHAT-THE-DEVIL-DID-YOU-DO-TO-MY-HOUSE?!" Draco exclaimed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm surprised! Are you so stuck up in your room you don't even know how your own house looks like?" Hermione said sweetly while Orion snickered.  
  
"Don't fool with me, Granger!" Draco growled angrily.  
  
"Well, this is another part of my scheme. Cool, isn't it?" Hermione said carelessly.  
  
"Granger, you turned MY house into a CARNIVAL!"  
  
Hermione pretended she didn't hear this. "I was about to re-decorate your room, but you were sleeping so peacefully and..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Granger, you're fired!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"You can't do that!" Hermione said, looking scandalized.  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because I won't let you," Orion spoke. "I think Hermione has done a really nice job so far and she will stay. It also helps that you two already know each other."  
  
"It HELPS? Or, she's my enemy!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Stop being so immature, Draco. Hermione will stay," Orion said.  
  
"You're just my cousin, not my mother!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"I may not be, but you're forgetting one thing, dear cousin: The Code. So whether you like it or not, you can't fire Hermione!" Orion told him firmly. Hermione noticed that he looked more of a Malfoy that way, serious, eyes blazing and lip curling.  
  
"I don't care!" Draco shouted and stormed off.  
  
"Please forgive him, Hermione. He's just like that but later, he'll calm down, don't worry," Orion said.  
  
"Ok. But I'm just curious, what's The Code?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh that. Well, it's all about the Malfoy rules and stuff so basically every Malfoy is bound to it," Orion explained.  
  
"Oh. Is there something going to happen if you disobey?"  
  
"Well, no one has ever broken the Malfoy law so no one really knows for sure," Orion told her.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"But I wonder...now that Draco refuses to eat, don't you think he'll grow weaker?" Orion asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, Orion. I have a plan..."  
  
12:43 PM. KITCHENS.  
  
Draco ate his fourth helpings of chicken and greedily drank the remaining contents of his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
It was immense hunger that brought him to this place. Sure, he told Orion and Hermione that he won't obey them, but who is he to deny the fact that all day he was so hungry he could even eat a hippogriff and that the only solution to that is to sneak off?  
  
Lucky for him the house elves aren't around and that they left the kitchen doors open.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he thought as he forced a whole cupcake inside his mouth.  
  
Then, with another one, "I thought the kitchens are dirty."  
  
Sure, he had been there several times, but it wasn't exactly as clean and inviting as it was before. He assumed this was all Hermione's doing and if it weren't for his pride, he would've praised her for that.  
  
"You must be really hungry to venture this far," someone whispered in his ear, sending Draco in surprise and nearly choking on his cupcake.  
  
He whirled around and came face to face with Hermione herself. She looked quite smug and triumphant.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Draco asked, all the color left in his face drained.  
  
"Maybe...I'm also hungry," Hermione replied, stroking her chin thoughtfully, "Or maybe, I'm taking a walk. Sometimes sleep is so impossible, eh?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Quit fooling around and just tell me why you're here!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Tut. Tut. No need to get all angry. I just had a feeling you'd show up here, that's all," Hermione said in that winning tone of voice.  
  
"This is a trap!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Trap? Oh no! There are people hiding under the dark, waiting for the right moment to attack you! Run for your life!" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously."  
  
"I don't believe you," Draco said.  
  
Hermione moved towards the kitchen windows and from there, her face was brightly illuminated by the moonlight. Draco stared at her.  
  
"Why did you stop eating? I won't get your food, don't worry," Hermione finally told him.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'm worried about my sanity if you continue to stay here with me," Draco told her.  
  
Hermione placed a hand over her chest and pretended she was going to die. "Ouch! That hurt, Malfoy!" she mocked.  
  
"Shut up, Granger," Draco said angrily as he started to touch his food again.  
  
Hermione ignored him. But when she couldn't take the silence, she spoke, "Since when did you have your ailness?"  
  
Draco shot daggers at Hermione's eyes. "That is none of your business," he growled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Duh. I'm your nurse," she said.  
  
"You says you're my nurse," Draco insisted.  
  
"Whatever. So, about what I was asking..." Hermione said, looking expectantly at Draco.  
  
Draco just glared at her and lied, "Last year."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, not knowing whether to feel sorry or not, but reminded herself that she couldn't take pity to "Draco Malfoy" himself.  
  
"Now will you just leave?" Draco said.  
  
"Nah. I think I might as well eat. The chocolate cake looks especially tempting," Hermione said. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I would very well mind," Draco replied dryly.  
  
Hermione sat opposite him anyway and filled her plate with a slice of cake. "Mmm...I just love cakes," she mumbled.  
  
Draco's brow twitched. "Granger, are you aware that I don't want you here?" he said angrily.  
  
"I most certainly don't like to be in your company, Malfoy. You must be lucky my patience is long," Hermione hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Draco scowled at Hermione's cool then suddenly fierce demeanor, but found it quite amusing as well. "Just stop talking to me, alright? It's bad enough you're eating with me," he said.  
  
"So anyway, you have to attend breakfast at the dining area tomorrow or I'll make sure you wouldn't be able to sneak to the kitchens anymore," Hermione told him.  
  
"Granger..." Draco said warningly.  
  
"Hmmm" was Hermione's response.  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt the familiar throbbing pain in his body and within seconds, he lay sprawled on the cold floor like a corpse, oblivious to Hermione's shrieks.  
  
A/N: So how was it? I am sooooooooooooo sorry for those who got so irritated with me for my long updates...I'll try as much as possible to update more often, but we've got a long test in MATH, of all subjects, on Thursday so I don't know if I could post the next chappie. Oh, please bear with me people. I'm so sorry!!!! 


	4. Busted! Almost

CHAPTER 4: BUSTED! ALMOST..  
  
5:14 AM. MASTER'S BEDROOM.  
  
"Ugh." Draco Malfoy stirred in his sleep. Opening his silver grey eyes, he could make out the outline of his bedroom and the black night he could see through his window is an indication that it was still early in the morning. That was before his concentration shifted to a pair of beautiful, cinnamon colored eyes shimmering.  
  
"Urahyo?" he said, although of course, what he was trying to say was "Who are you?"  
  
The owner of the cinnamon eyes sighed. "Honestly, Malfoy...if only for the fact that your eyesight is alright I would think you have cataract or something! It's me, you're nurse."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Draco sat down on his bed, eyes popping. "Granger?!"  
  
"Yes it's me. Got a problem? Oh, never mind, don't answer that," Hermione said.  
  
"Who's answering?" Draco said, glaring at her. "So what happened? You didn't by chance kidnap me, did you?"  
  
He heard Hermione curse softly under her breath. "How can I kidnap you? You ARE in your bedroom, you poor blind oaf. Wait, let me rephrase that...you 'not so poor' blind oaf," she snapped.  
  
Draco could feel his grip on the bed sheets tighten. "Whatever! SO, what happened to me?"  
  
"You collapsed," Hermione replied in that annoying tone of hers.  
  
"OH."  
  
Hermione studied him for a while. "Why didn't you mention to me that you have a weak heart?" she asked.  
  
Now Draco really did grip the bed sheets so hard, it was most likely going to tear any time now. "That-is-not-your-bloody-business-Granger," he exclaimed through gritted teeth. The way he looks at Hermione told her he was ready to kill.  
  
"Malfoy, it's my business too you know," Hermione said.  
  
"How did you find out?" Draco dangerously whispered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm a Healer, duh," she told him.  
"Right, well, Granger, if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about my condition, consider yourself dead."  
  
Hermione felt chills run up her spine at the way Draco talked and looked at her. It was very creepy. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Don't worry, I don't plan to," she replied.  
  
"You'd better stick to your word, Granger, or-"  
  
"Ok, ok fine! No need for more threats!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
It was at this chosen moment that Orion appeared. "Oh, Draco! Thank God you're awake! I was so worried," Orion said, immediately coming to Draco's aid, while Draco rolled his eyes behind his cousin's back. Hermione saw this and giggled.  
  
"I'm fine, Or," Draco said dully.  
  
"Well of course you are," Orion told him enthusiastically, patting Draco painfully on the back, sending Draco with an "Oof!"  
  
"Orion, shouldn't you be working right now? Its office hours," Draco told him, becoming more and more irritated at his cousin more than anyone else, though Hermione is an exception.  
  
Orion scowled. "Really! Where's your sense of adventure, Draco? I wouldn't be able to live if I have to attend work everyday," he replied carelessly.  
  
"Then how come you always earn $100 000 a week?" Draco said, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Orion smirked.  
  
Hermione, feeling very out of place, cleared her throat. "Uh, I think I'll just be leaving right now," she told the Malfoys.  
  
"Finally, Granger!" Draco said harshly.  
  
Orion glared at him before smiling sweetly at Hermione. "Don't mind him. He's just being his idiotic self," he told her. "Go ahead then. We'll just see you later at breakfast, alright?"  
  
Hermione returned his smile. "Ok...And oh!" she said, suddenly remembering something. She reached out into her pocket and pulled out a few small round tablets. "There, Malfoy. Gulp them down. And don't you look at me like that," she said as Draco was staring daggers at her, "they're not poison, for God's sake! They help you get rid of the pain in your body. Get it? Whatever, and I will be seeing you at breakfast later or no more sneaking at night." With that, Hermione said goodbye and exited the room.  
  
Orion glanced suspiciously at his cousin. "What is she talking about?" he asked.  
  
Draco put on an innocent face. "About what?"  
  
Orion glared at him. "Did she just say you were actually sneaking at night, huh?"  
  
Still not ready to admit the truth, Draco looked at Orion seriously in the eye. "You believe her? I told you, Or. She's demented," he said.  
  
10: 23 AM. LIBRARY.  
  
"Uhh...how am I supposed to find more information about Malfoy's illness? Fine, he has a weak heart, but that doesn't help much," Hermione said to herself as she searched the shelves of books for a probable answer to her dilemma.  
  
Frowning, she gave up and sat down on one of the comfy arm chairs near the fireplace. If anyone would ask what library Hermione liked the most, it had got to be the Malfoy library located on the 2nd floor. Even though it is the property of the Malfoys, one couldn't help but marvel at the intricate designs on the walls, never ending books neatly stacked on the bookshelves and the wonderful fireplace near the window.  
  
As Hermione prepared to do another scan for helpful resources, her cellular phone, which was sitting on the oak desk together with her other materials, rang. She clicked it on and answered "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Hermione! This is me, Harry."  
  
"Oh. What do you want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can you go out?"  
  
Hermione scowled. "How can I? I've got a patient to check and-"  
  
"Hermione, Ron and I are already in front of your patient's mansion. Gigantic place, really. The owners must be really rich! You're lucky to stay there for a while," Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione felt herself pale considerably and her heart abruptly stopped beating. "W-what do you mean...you're in front of the house?!" she stammered.  
  
"I know we should've told you before we went, but we wanted to surprise you, so here we are," Harry replied.  
  
"But...I never told you where I am! How did you know?"  
  
Hermione could just imagine Harry smirking. "Don't you learn anything from us, Herms? We have our own ways," Harry told him smugly.  
  
Hermione scowled. "This hasn't anything to do with Violet, does it?" she guessed. Sometimes she really hated her best friends.  
  
Harry laughed. "Why, Hermione! I didn't know you could read minds?" he said while Hermione could hear Ron in the background, asking Harry what he was laughing about.  
  
"What did you do to Violet? Because I swear, if anything happens to my co-Healer you are so gonna be dead!" Hermione exclaimed, her nervousness replaced by panic. With her best friends on the loose, who knows what trouble they might have caused?  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. It was nothing drastic this time. We just annoyed the hell out of her for 3 hours then she gave in and told us your whereabouts. Some kind of friend, eh?" Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"I don't blame her because if I was in her place, I would've exploded earlier than her," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Right, so, can you come here now? Or do you want us to come inside?" Harry asked. With the tone of his voice, he preferred the latter.  
  
Hermione began to feel nervous again. "Uh...no!!!" she said way too loudly.  
  
"Why not?" Harry whined.  
  
"Because-because my patient Ma...uhhh...Ma-Macy needs my help right now...and that evil-I mean, his evil cousin has a short temper so...he doesn't approve of me leaving his cousin's side..." Hermione said lamely. It was all she could do not to get busted.  
  
"What kind of a man has a name Macy?" Harry said instead.  
  
"Harry, there are many guys named Macy," Hermione told him exasperatedly as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.  
  
"But I don't know someone named-"  
  
"Harry, I think we're getting off the wrong conversation. Why don't you and Ron just go home? I don't even know why you came here in the first place," Hermione told him.  
  
"Honestly, Herms. We're your best friends. We're supposed to check up on you. And Ron here was really dying to ask what color of shirt he should wear to the Quidditch World Cup so that the Quidditch players would notice him," Harry explained smoothly. Hermione heard Ron on the other line say, "Not all Quidditch players, Harry! I hate that one with dreadlocks...He's no good at passing the Quaffle!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, tell Ron he doesn't have to worry about that. I mean, with his animal looks, I'm sure the team will easily spot him. Maybe they would even hire him as their mascot," she said.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" she heard Ron say while Harry laughed.  
  
"Whatever. And as for me, there's really no need to worry, guys. I'm completely fine," Hermione lied. Except for the fact that a creature named Draco Malfoy is bound to make sure happiness doesn't touch me, she added as an afterthought.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Harry. Now go home. I'll just see you on Friday at the World Cup, okay?" Hermione said, hoping they wouldn't be too stubborn.  
  
"But Hermione! That's waaaaay too long!" Harry wailed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You act as if you couldn't survive without me for a day. Well, I'm really flattered but-"  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. We get your point. We're going home...but could you at least let us in for a few-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just for a-"  
  
"No."  
  
"We'll behave-"  
  
"No."  
  
"We just want to-"  
  
"No, Harry! For goodness' sake! Do you want my patient's cousin to skin you alive?" Hermione said, tired of Harry's incessant reasoning.  
  
"Uh...probably not. We'll just leave then," Harry said and Hermione could tell he was scared.  
  
"Good. Always remember that whenever you and Ron think of going here, ok?" Hermione said.  
  
"We sure will. Bye. It was nice thinking of seeing you," Harry said.  
  
"Bye. Thanks for the headache you caused me now," Hermione said sarcastically and clicked off the phone.  
  
Sighing with relief, she told herself, "That was a close one", and proceeded to go and face her worst nightmare, Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah...I know I haven't updated for ages. With my eye-popping long test and all, not to mention I'll be having my quarterly exams next week, you could say I'm sooo busy. Anyway, there's the chappie you've been waiting. Don't blame me if you don't like it because my brain had just been squished when I was wrote this. Happy reading! Review!!! 


End file.
